


Let's Have Lunch

by pinkstarpirate



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstarpirate/pseuds/pinkstarpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four members of the Iwatobi Swim Club spend their lunch period together. Haruka sleeps, Nagisa pesters Rei, and Makoto plays peacekeeper and den-mother to his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This was written after episode one aired. If you are reading this several weeks or months after it was written, please take into consideration that I could only extrapolate so much from a single episode. I am sure there will be errors in my plot as the anime continues.

The weather has warmed considerably since the beginning of the school year. Nagisa, Makoto, and Haruka forego the rooftop during lunch most days now. There isn't much shade on top of the school, and it is just too hot to sit and eat up there. The three of them have claimed a spot out in the courtyard near the school's small garden. It is a nice patch of grass, and there is a large tree which lends the boys a bit of shade. The school will switch over to their summer uniforms next week. Honestly, Makoto can't wait. He is becoming as bad as Haruka-he daydreams about pools and cool water and is desperate to strip out of his uniform. Those things are almost exclusively Haruka's quirks, and Makoto has to laugh as he is finally driven to feel Haruka's pain by the late spring heat.

Today, Rei hesitantly joins them. Makoto can understand why he is reluctant. Nagisa seems to make irritating Rei his life's mission. The two of them always bicker, but lately there is something playful in the jabs Nagisa takes at Rei. Rei never sees it that way. Makoto often plays the part of peacekeeper between them, but often sides with Rei. Makoto empathizes with him. It isn't easy to fit into a new group of friends, especially when Haruka, Nagisa, and himself have quite the long past together.

"Rei-chan," Nagisa says, effectively distracting Rei as he darts around the other boy's shoulder to sneak a bite of Rei's lunch. "This looks tasty, thanks for sharing."

Rei fumes and tries to stab Nagisa with his chopsticks. Nagisa just laughs and makes a face at Rei.

The commotion is loud enough that Haruka stirs from where he is sleeping on the grass. Haruka is terrible about remembering to bring a lunch. He is always too lazy to go buy one from the cafeteria or bring a homemade one. However, since the four of them have formed a swimming club, and Haruka is constantly active, skipping lunch is no longer an option.

"Meh, Mako, can I?" he asks sleepily. Haruka leans over and points at Makoto's lunch. To no one's surprise, there is plenty for both Makoto and Haruka.

Makoto nods and nudges the lunch toward his friend. At least Haruka actually sits up to eat it. The last few days he had been too unmotivated to even do that. How Haruka hasn't choked while eating lying on his back is beyond Makoto.

Nagisa stops torturing Rei and turns to Makoto. "Hey, Mako-chan," he says with a devilish smirk on his face, "You should share your lunch with me too."

Nagisa, the smallest of them all, could probably eat all their lunches combined and still clamor for more. Makoto just quirks an eyebrow at his young friend and crosses his arms. "No. You can make your own," Makoto says sternly.

Nagisa makes a soft whining sound and reaches for the lunch Haruka is finishing, but Makoto swats his hand away. Seriously, sometimes Makoto feels like some den-mother with these three. He glares at the pouting Nagisa and reaffirms, "Get your own lunch, Nagisa."

"So mean," Nagisa mutters, but pulls a baggie of snacks out of his pocket.

Haruka leans over to Makoto, nudging his shoulder and hands him the empty bento box without saying a word. He lays back down and closes his eyes. Makoto thinks that perhaps Haruka will return to napping, but he tilts his head toward Makoto and asks, "Did your mother make that?"

Makoto smiles and nods. His mother spoils him a little, and she feels bad that Haruka's mother isn't around, so she doesn't mind spoiling Haruka too.

"Tell her thank you," Haruka says, and then he does fall asleep. Makoto watches his friend rest soundly. Makoto blushes slightly when he realizes he probably wouldn't mind if Haruka rested on him. Even in this almost-summer heat, Haruka's warmth would be appreciated and welcome.

Something in Makoto's expression must have betrayed him.  He looks up to find himself face to face with a smirking Nagisa. Somehow Nagisa knows Makoto has feelings for Haruka. If only Nagisa wasn't so darn perceptive about these kinds of things.  But it is obvious--Makoto likes Haruka. Makoto avoids admitting this to himself, but it is is the truth.  

"Okay, fine," Nagisa concedes easily. "I won't take the precious lunches you bring for Haru-chan."

Haruka stirs just enough to mumble, "Don't call me 'Haru-chan'," before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Makoto isn't sure whether Nagisa's new found knowledge is good or bad. Nagisa is definitely the kind of guy who will tease Makoto and use this knowledge as ammunition. Worse, Nagisa likes to meddle. He is always coming up with the most outrageous ideas and tries to spur his friends into going along with them.

"Nagisa..." Makoto warns. His voice is stern. He doesn't want Nagisa making trouble for them where there was none before.

Nagisa just waves his hand dismissively at Makoto. "Don't worry, Mako-chan," and he gives Makoto a very obvious wink. "Your secret is safe with me."


End file.
